Legacy of Blood
by Hydra012
Summary: Em 1918, a mais poderosa e rica família bruxa sofre um ataque dado como fatal, tendo todos os seus membros mortos. Contudo, houveram dois sobreviventes, aos quais haviam se mantido na sombra do mundo, até que chegasse o dia em que seu herdeiro retornaria com glória e poder para a sociedade. O retorno daquele que é temido mais do que tudo, pelo sangue que carrega.
1. Chapter 1

**ღ ღ ღ**

**ღ ღ ღ LEGACY OF BLOOD ღ ღ ღ**

**ღ ღ ღ**

**Sinopse:** _Em 1918, a mais poderosa e rica família bruxa sofre um ataque dado como fatal, tendo todos os seus membros mortos. Contudo, houveram dois sobreviventes, aos quais haviam se mantido na sombra do mundo, até que chegasse o dia em que seu herdeiro retornaria com glória e poder para a sociedade. Mentiras, vingança, traições, romances e intrigas. O retorno daquele que é temido mais do que tudo, pelo sangue que carrega._

**Notas:** _Harry Potter não me pertence. Essa história contém conteúdos fortes, como: violência, tortura, mutilações, sexo e homossexualidade explicita. Caso se sinta desconfortável com esses temas, por favor, saia da página._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

_Despertar_

Harry estava ofegante. Seu corpo queimava, fazendo com que ele se contorcesse sobre o fino colchão surrado em sua cama. Faziam vários dias que ele andava se sentindo estranho, mais especificamente, desde que havia enfrentado mais de cem dementadores, ao tentar salvar seu padrinho. Primeiro, ele pensou que não fosse nada, talvez um resfriado ou algo parecido, afinal, algumas dores no corpo não eram realmente preocupantes. Então começaram a surgir hematomas estranhos em seu corpo, pouco antes do ano escolar terminar. Ele não falou nada, afinal, aquilo poderia ser qualquer coisa boba, mesmo o quadribol poderia lhe oferecer tais hematomas. Então houveram aqueles sonhos estranhos... ele sonhava comum unicórnio negro com chifre cor-de-sangue. Agora, dois dias depois que ele havia voltado para a casa dos Dursleys, ele se encontrava sendo vítima da maior onda de dor que já havia sofrido antes.

Seu sangue pulsava loucamente em suas veias, tão quente quanto lava flamejante. Seus ossos pareciam estar sendo quebrados e deslocados para outro lugar. Sua garganta queimava e os gritos que deveriam estar saindo por ela, eram completamente inaudíveis. Foi então que ele sentiu algo em seu interior explodir, jogando-o impiedosamente na escuridão.

ღ ღ ღ

Ele gemeu conforme sua consciência retornava. Espreguiçou-se lentamente, porém, travou ao sentir vários de seus músculos irem contra isso. Cada parte de seu corpo estava incrivelmente dolorida, quase como se ele houvesse sido usado como palco para um trasgo sapateador. Por um momento, com sua mente ainda nublada pelo sono, ele se perguntou o porque de estar tão dolorido. A revelação de que ele tinha um padrinho que era um criminoso foragido de alta periculosidade, havia feito com que os Dursleys parassem de lhe forçar a fazer as tarefas de casa, apesar de ainda manterem-no preso em seu quarto. Foi então que ele se lembrou... a dor agonizante que sentiu, que era tão forte que o mandou para a inconsciência.

Mais do que rapidamente, seus olhos se abriram encarando o interior pouco iluminado de seu quarto. E, surpreendentemente, ele conseguiu ver tudo perfeitamente, mesmo sem os óculos. Confuso, ele ignorou a dor que afligia seus músculos e lhe mandava ficar deitado, levantou-se e caminhou com dificuldade até o espelho grande espelho quebrado que estava atrás da porta. No entanto, no momento em que ele encarou seu próprio reflexo, foi quase impossível se reconhecer.

Não era o menino magrela, de cabelos rebeldes e joelhos ossudos que era mostrado no reflexo do espelho. Refletido no espelho, estava um garoto que só poderia ser descrito como uma única coisa: tentador. Descrente de que aquela imagem era realmente sua, ele olhou para seu próprio corpo, descobrindo que não estava sofrendo qualquer ilusão. Aquele era realmente ele mesmo.

Seu físico magrela, que chegava a exibir suas costelas e ossos da coluna vertebral - consequência de anos de desnutrição -, haviam sido substituído por um copo muito mais preenchido. Não gordo, mas também não magrela. Era a quantidade de carne na medida certa. Isso não era a única coisa que mudou, seus músculos em desenvolvimento agora demonstravam um formato mais arredondado e delicado. Seu rosto havia ganhado um contorno suave, quase andrógeno. Seus lábios estavam mais vermelhos e bem desenhados, em um formato de coração, com o lábio superior um pouco menor que o inferior. Seus olhos estavam maiores e os cílios mais espessos, fazendo com que a íris verde brilhasse ainda mais intensos. Seus cabelos... esses haviam sofrido uma _grande_ mudança. Não eram mais castanhos escuros e rebeldes. Eles estavam vermelhos. Não o ruivo como os da família Weasley, mas **vermelho**! Vermelho como o sangue que corria em suas veias. E não era apenas isso. De alguma forma que ele não poderia explicar, seus cabelos haviam crescido mais de um metro, chegando abaixo da linha de sua bunda, totalmente liso.

Foram vários segundos, ou talvez tenham sido horas, ele realmente não sabia qual das duas opções eram as certas. Mas antes mesmo que pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa, ele correu para a tábua debaixo da cama, puxando sua varinha, o mapa e a capa de invisibilidade. Andou rapidamente até o roupeiro, puxando um dos casacos velhos de Duda e colocando-o, para então vestir a capa de invisibilidade, colocando a varinha e o mapa dentro do bolso da calça.

Olhou para a porta de seu quarto. Ele _sabia_ que a porta estava trancada pelas mais de dez fechaduras e cadeados que tio Valter havia colocado ali. Ele _sabia_ o feitiço para abrir a porta, mas da última vez que ele usou magia, havia acabado quase sendo expulso de Hogwarts. No entanto, havia uma vozinha no fundo de sua cabeça que lhe dizia que tudo bem, ele seria capaz de realizar magia sem acabar sendo expulso de Hogwarts. Hesitante, ele tirou a varinha do bolso e a apontou para a porta.

- _Alohomora_. - murmurou baixinho, só então percebendo que sua voz também não era a mesma. Ela estava diferente, menos estridente e mais macia.

Ele aguardou alguns instantes, enquanto esperava pelo som de cadeados e fechaduras sendo abertos, mas eles não vieram. Estreitou os olhos, olhando diretamente para a varinha de azevinho. O feitiço estava certo e sua magia também estava bem, na verdade, Harry nunca a havia sentindo tão fabulosamente bem como naquele momento. Justamente por isso que ele _sabia_ que o problema só poderia estar na varinha. Irritado, voltou a guardar a varinha no bolso, fazendo uma nota mental para ir ao Olivaras.

Encarou a porta novamente e suspirou. Ele realmente não gostava de fazer _isso_, já que todos - principalmente Dumbledore e seus amigos - o desencorajavam a usar... mas em um caso como aquele... uma pequena exceção não o mataria.

- ∞ _Alohomora._ ∞ - pronunciou o feitiço, porém, dessa vez, usando a língua das cobras.

Não precisou nem mesmo esperou mais do que dois segundos, antes do som instantâneo de cadeados e fechaduras sendo abertos. Um meio sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios. Seus amigos e Dumbledore, assim como todos da escola, detestavam que ele usasse a língua das cobras, pois ela era uma 'arte das trevas', porém ele não conseguia pensar em um motivo condenar um _idioma_ como mal, apenas porque alguns bruxos que podiam falá-lo eram maus. Era por isso que ele não se importava muito de usá-lo e, por uma casualidade acidental, ele havia descoberto que podia usar qualquer magia sem varinha, caso o feitiço fosse pronunciado na língua das cobras.

Puxou o capuz da capa e saiu do quarto o mais rápido e silenciosamente que pode. Repetiu o mesmo processo ao chegar a porta no hall de entrada da casa, saindo para a rua coberta de sereno da madrugada. Parou a calçada e puxou a varinha novamente, acenando-a e poucos segundos depois o Nôitibus parasse em sua frente e o cobrador - Lalau - descesse.

- Bem-vindo ao Nôitebus Andante. O transporte para... - ele parou de falar, encarando o lugar onde Harry estava, porém, por causa da capa ele não conseguia vê-lo. - O quê... NÃO TEM NINGUÉM AQUI ERNESTO!

- Tem sim, agora sai da frente. - rosnou Harry, avançando para dentro do ônibus.

Lalau se atrapalhou um pouco, já que não conseguia ver onde Harry estava. Depois alguns minutos ele finalmente chegou ao Caldeirão Furado. Sem nem mesmo esperar o ônibus parar corretamente, Harry pulou para fora do transporte maluco e correu para dentro do bar, indo diretamente para o pátio atrás do bar, tocando nos tijolos e abrindo a passagem para dentro do Beco Diagonal.

Era muito cedo, então o lugar estava praticamente vazio, sendo que poucas lojas estavam abertas, não que ele estivesse muito impressionado com isso. Andou o mais rápido que suas pernas lhe permitiram, indo diretamente para o Gringotes, onde ele atravessou as portas e desembocou do grande hall, onde já haviam dezenas de duendes trabalhando. Normalmente, ele apenas escolheria um duende desocupado para resolver seus problemas, contudo, na situação atual, ele pensava que deveria falar com alguém mais específico. Justamente por isso, que ele marchou até a última mesa, onde havia uma plaquinha dourada com os dizeres "Subchefe".

- Preciso falar com o duende responsável pelo meu cofre! - exclamou, assustando o duende que olhou para todos os lados.

- Quem está aí? - rosnou o duende.

- Harry Potter. É urgente!

Os olhos do duende se estreitaram e os lábios se contraíram em desagrado.

- Você deveria ter mais respeito, Sr. Potter. Ficar invisível não é nem um pouco educado.

Harry bufou e tirou a capa.

No momento em que o duende o olhou, seus olhos se arregalaram e sua boca se abriu. Era quase como se não acreditasse no que estava vendo. Harry pensou que era expressão realmente engraçada, já que nunca havia visto um duende fazer alguma, ao menos, semelhante aquela.

Dois minutos depois, o duende se recuperou e falou:

- Vou encaminhá-lo Presidente.

Harry arregalou os olhos ao escutar aquilo. O _Presidente_ de Gringotes?

ღ ღ ღ

Riferth era um duende com mais de mil e quinhentos anos, apesar dessa idade ser considerada o auge entre os duendes, pelos bruxos era algo realmente velho. Ele havia visto muita coisa. Havia visto a sociedade bruxa e trouxa se erguer e cair várias vezes. Famílias mágicas sendo extintas e novas sendo criadas. Grandes bruxos nascendo e outros morrendo. Ele havia sido um dos primeiros duendes a erguer o Gringotes. Ele havia visto muito e auxiliado mais famílias do que poderiam ser contadas. Dentro dessa família, nenhuma havia lhe dado tanto prazer de auxiliar quanto a família Romanov.

Oh, não entendam mal. Riferth realmente depressa os bruxos idiotas, que não sabiam respeitar a cultura dos duendes. Porém os Romanov sempre haviam sido diferentes.

A mais antiga, milenar e poderosa família bruxa que já havia existido no mundo mágico. Eles não eram apenas bem conhecidos entre os bruxos de sangue puro, mas também entre os trouxas, como uma família pertencente a realeza russa. Isso havia sido assim, até o ano de 1918, quando a família foi assassinada por bruxos que temiam e invejavam seu poder. Bem... ao menos, era isso que todos da comunidade bruxa pensavam. Que a família mais antiga e poderosa de todas havia realmente sido assassinada. Riferth queria rir da ingenuidade dos bruxos, seriam exterminados por uma pequena dezena de bruxos de força média.

Tolos ingênuos.

A família Romanov ainda estava viva, pois os cofres da família não haviam sido magicamente lacrados. No entanto, Riferth sabia que eles não voltariam a surgir, até que o verdadeiro herdeiro estivesse pronto. A cada ano que se passava, ele esperava ansiosamente para o momento em que o herdeiro fosse entrar em sua sala, pronto para reerguer a mais poderosa família de todos os tempos.

Setenta e sei anos.

Foi esse o tempo que ele precisou esperar, para que o herdeiro dos Romanov finalmente retornasse e estivesse sentado a sua frente.

Sentado a sua frente, olhando-o com confusão, se encontrava o herdeiro dos Romanov. Riferth nem mesmo precisava realizar um teste de herança, para ter certeza de sua herança. Bastava olhar para o menino e era óbvio que ele era um Romanov! Os cabelos cor-de-sangue. Os olhos da cor-da-morte. A pele tão branca quanto o leite. Os lábios... Ele era idêntico a Anastásia Romanov, a quarta filha do antigo Senhor da Família Romanov.

Contudo, sua alegria não era total. Não era total, pois o menino havia sido enganado e iludido sobre sua verdadeira herança. O menino havia sido criado como 'Harry Potter'. Mais tarde, Riferth descobriria o porquê de nenhum duende ter exigido o teste de sangue, quando o menino pisou em Gringotes pela primeira vez. Agora, ele tinha algo mais importante para fazer.

Com esse pensamento firme, ele colocou um pergaminho negro sobre a mesa de carvalho polido, junto com uma adaga feita por duendes.

- Corte o dedo e derrame uma gota de sangue no pergaminho.

- Por quê?

- O pergaminho é enfeitiçado. Com uma gota de sangue, ele revela _tudo_ sobre o bruxo. Pais, heranças, cofres, propriedades... _tudo_. Dessa forma, teremos certeza de **quem** você é.

Riferth viu o menino ainda hesitar um pouco, antes de pegar a adaga e fazer um pequeno corte em seu dedo indicador, deixando uma gota de sangue cair sobre o pergaminho.

Assim que as gotas caíram sobre o pergaminho negro, ele foi envolvido por uma luz roxa, que ao se dissipar, revelou tudo o que Riferth já sabia, mas que aquele jovem, que até então atendeu pelo nome de Harry Potter, desconhecia.

**Nowak Leongard Romanov**

**Família**

**Pai: Marko Pavlo Romanov**

**Mãe: Latasha Valia Romanov**

**Avô: Alexei Nikolaevich Romanov**

**Avó: Anastásia Nikolaevich Romanov**

**Heranças Mágicas**

**Elemental da Terra**

**Elemental do Ar**

**Elemental do Fogo**

**Elemental da Água**

**Elemental da Luz**

**Elemental da Sombra**

**Elemental da Morte**

**Elemental da Vida**

**Elemental do Raio**

**Eladrin**

**Drows**

**Draenei**

**Yuan-ti**

**Succubus**

**Veela**

**Highelf**

**Títulos:**

**Senhor da Muito Nobre e Antiga Família Romanov**

**Cofres**

**234, 546, 001, 298, 783, 2290, 324, 898, 209, 331, 908, 004, 543, 786.**

**Ouro**

**Galeões: 98. 879. 987. 342. 124. 234. 878**

**Sicles: 233. 123. 343. 543. 231. 99**

**Nuques: 432. 454. 534. 356. 234. 223. 90**

**Aneis do Senhorio**

**Anel da Muito Nobre e Antiga Família Romanov**

**Assentos na Suprema Corte**

**22 Assentos**

**Propriedades**

**Palácio de Alexandre (Czarskoe Selo, Rússia), Castelo Nadeyus (Berlin, Alemanha), Mansão Munjane (Mumbai, Índia), Chalé Nalu (Anahola, Hawaii), Palacete Barnsäng (Avesta, Suécia)**

Riferth desviou o olhar para o jovem, encontrando a expressão de incredulidade estampada no rosto do menino.

- Isso... isso só pode ser uma brincadeira... - murmurou ele, puxando o pergaminho negro para mais perto, olhando fixamente para o lugar onde estava escrito seu nome e o nome de seus pais.

Não estava escrito Harry James Potter, mas Nowak Leongard Romanov. Não estava escrito o nome de James e Lily Potter, mas Marko e Latasha Romanov. Se ele não soubesse que duendes não tinham um bom senso de humor, ele acusaria Riferth de estar zombando dele.

- Não é uma brincadeira, Sr. Romanov. Foram setenta e seis anos, desde que um membro de sua família pisou em Gringotes.

- Mas... mas... e _meus pais_?! Todos sempre disseram que eles eram Lily e James Potter! Que EU era Harry Potter! - exclamou, olhando para o duende com um misto de irritação e confusão. Ele não podia acreditar que tudo, tudo o que havia vivido até aquele momento, havia sido uma mentira.

- Infelizmente, não sou eu que pode lhe explicar como isso aconteceu, Sr. Romanov. Contudo, não há duvida que alguém, seja ele quem for, armou tudo. Ele usou o último Romanov, possuidor das mais poderosas linhagens mágicas, e o 'fez' Harry Potter.

- Isso quer dizer que TODA a minha vida foi uma mentira?! - gritou desesperado. Aquilo não podia ser verdade.

- Peço que o senhor se acalme, Sr. Romanov. Sei que ser enganado sobre sua própria identidade. Contudo, apesar de tudo que você conheceu até o momento ter sido uma mentira, você ainda é você, Sr; Romanov. Você continua sendo o que sempre foi em seu interior, mesmo que não soubesse da verdade.

Harry... não Nowak, sim ele tinha começar a pensar em si mesmo como Nowak, já que esse era seu verdadeiro nome. Nowak suspirou e olhou mais uma vez para o pergaminho. O nome de seus pais e avôs estavam ali... o duende estava afirmando que ele era o último de sua família... isso significava que alguém os havia matada. Provavelmente, a mesma pessoa que o havia 'feito' Harry Potter.

Um sabor amargo de revolta e ódio inundou sua boca.

- Eu tenho que voltar para o Dursleys? - perguntou, porém, sem olhar para o duende.

- Não. O senhor é o último Romanov. Não precisa de guardiões, é totalmente emancipado por ser o último membro dessa família. Apenas deve manter em mente o peso de ser o último de sua família.

Os olhos cor-da-morte encararam os do duende por alguns instantes.

- Eles ainda estão por aí, não é mesmo? As pessoas que quiseram exterminar os Romanov.

- Temo que sim, Sr. Romanov. Não importa quantas décadas se passem, os mais fracos sempre tentaram destruir os mais fortes, com medo que eles próprios sejam os destruídos.

Sobrevivência? Isso era ridículo na opinião de Nowak. Se uma formiga tenta matar um leão, ela será esmagada por ele. No entanto... se cem formigas tentam matar um leão, elas podem ter algum sucesso. Essa era a força dos mais fracos, que quando se unem, são capazes de se tornarem fortes o bastante para vencer aquele que é forte. Foi assim que mataram os Romanov no passado e, provavelmente, seria assim que eles tentariam ir contra ele.

Ele apertou os lábios. Ele não permitiria que isso acontecesse. Se fracos se uniam para ir contra os fortes, então fortes também se uniriam para exterminar os fracos.

- Qual desses lugares eu posso usar para viver?

- O que mais lhe agradar. É preciso que escolha um em específico, para ser a casa principal da família. Há sessenta e seis anos, o Palácio de Alexandre era a casa principal.

Nowak concordou e olhou novamente a lista de propriedades.

Ele nunca tinha tido oportunidade de viajar para qualquer lugar. Agora, ele tinha a chance de escolher onde viver e conhecer lugares exóticos. Ele podia passar as férias em todos aqueles lugares, variando os dias... mas o duende havia dito que ele precisava ter uma para ser a principal.

- Mansão Munjane. - decidiu por fim.

Riferth concordou e puxou um grande livro de capa grossa cor-de-vinho, abrindo-o e escrevendo alguma coisa.

- Vou acionar os responsáveis pela rede de Flu, para restaurarem a conexão. Vou solicitar uma chave de portal internacional para levá-lo até a mansão, mas isso deve demorar, aproximadamente, cinco horas. Reativarei os cofres imediatamente, mas o senhor precisará esperar cinco minutos, para poder sacar seu ouro e, caso deseje, investi-lo em alguma empresa. Vou mandar um duende trazer o anel do senhorio, sugiro que o senhor assuma seus assentos na suprema corte o mais rápido possível.

- Reative tudo. Invista duzentos galeões em qualquer coisa que você acredite que vá dar resultado. Vou querer sacar dois mil galeões.

- Entendido. O senhor precisa de mais alguma coisa?

- Elfos domésticos. - respondeu, depois de pensar por alguns instantes. Ele tinha certeza de que a Mansão Manjane deveria estar um caos, assim como as outras propriedades.

- Gringotes trabalha com o mercado de elfos domésticos. Um elfo jovem custa 20 galeões, um mais velho custa 15 galeões.

- Vou querer três elfos jovens. Quero que os mande diretamente para a Mansão Manjane, já com ordens para limpar tudo. Retire o dinheiro do cofre.

Riferth concordou e rabiscou novamente no grande livro de capa dura.

Nowak precisou esperar mais alguns minutos, até que saiu do Gringotes. O primeiro passo que deu além do Banco dos Bruxos, foi o primeiro passo em sua vida... o primeiro que ele eu como ele mesmo. Pela primeira vez, desde que poderia se lembrar de sua existência, ele não estava amarrado a nada... no entanto, ele não tinha qualquer referência sobre o que fazer, ou sobre quem ele era. Talvez fosse difícil a partir de agora, mas ele não desistiria de descobrir a verdade.

Quem havia lhe usado? Quem havia matado seus pais? E por quê havia feito aquilo com ele?

ღ ღ ღ

Em um lugar escondido do alcance de todos, vários instrumentos de monitoração começaram a apitar loucamente, emitindo luzes vermelhas. Apavorado, um homem velho adentrou a sala assustado, olhando com pavor para cada objeto. Sua expressão era como se estivesse diante do maior mal que a humanidade poderia imaginar.

O maior mal de todos... O último Romanov havia despertado.


	2. Chapter 2

**ღ ღ ღ**

**ღ ღ ღ LEGACY OF BLOOD ღ ღ ღ**

**ღ ღ ღ**

**Sinopse:** _Em 1918, a mais poderosa e rica família bruxa sofre um ataque dado como fatal, tendo todos os seus membros mortos. Contudo, houveram dois sobreviventes, aos quais haviam se mantido na sombra do mundo, até que chegasse o dia em que seu herdeiro retornaria com glória e poder para a sociedade. Mentiras, vingança, traições, romances e intrigas. O retorno daquele que é temido mais do que tudo, pelo sangue que carrega._

**Notas:** _Harry Potter não me pertence. Essa história contém conteúdos fortes, como: violência, tortura, mutilações, sexo e homossexualidade explicita. Caso se sinta desconfortável com esses temas, por favor, saia da página._

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Nowak andava a passos calmos nas ruas ainda sem movimentos do Beco. Riferth havia lhe dito que a chave de portal para a Mansão Munjane demoraria a ficar pronta. Com isso, ele havia decidido andar pelo Beco e gastar alguns galeões nas lojas que estavam começando a abrir. Não eram muitas as que estavam abertas na rua principal, apenas aquelas que vendiam produtos de segunda mão. Ele nunca havia se importado com o que iria usar, afinal, foram anos tendo que se contentar apenas com coisas que Duda não queria mais. Porém, ele não era 'Harry Potter', que vivia e aceitava as sobras de seu primo. Era estranho pensar que, após descobrir quem ele realmente era, era como se ele houvesse se libertado de centenas de correntes que o prendiam a imagem do 'Menino-Que-Sobreviveu'. Agora, como Nowak Romanov, ele se sentia no dever e direito de usar coisas verdadeiramente boas e bonitas.

Era justamente por isso, que ele havia resolvido se arriscar nas ruas laterais. Qual não foi a sua surpresa, ao encontrar dezenas de lojas e comércios abertos nas ruas laterais? Eram lojas com fachadas bonitas e impecáveis, as placas eram grandes e com letras bem desenhadas. Não havia caixotes, gaiolas ou caldeirões empilhados do lado de fora das lojas. Até mesmo a rua era totalmente limpa, sem ao menos um pedaço de papel! Totalmente diferente da rua principal.

Guardando sua surpresa, ele andou pela rua, até avistar uma loja de roupas. 'Novilho de Ouro' era, como todas as lojas da rua, impecável em sua fachada e deveria ter o dobro de tamanho da loja da Madame Malkin. A loja era feita de tijolos a vista, a porta de madeira cor-de-gelo e placa era da mesma cor da porta, com as letras em roxo escuro. Na vitrine da loja, havia manequins usando vestes bruxas, porém, elas não eram nada convencionais. Os modelos eram quase uma mistura das vestes bruxas ocidentais, com as roupas usadas na era Edo no Japão e na China Antiga.

Nowak observou as vestes, vendo a forma como o tecido envolvia o corpo do manequim. Decidido, ele adentrou a loja. Assim que passou pela porta, o som de uma sineta soou pelo ambiente.

O interior da loja era amplo, provavelmente, cinco vezes maior do que a loja da Madame Malkin. As paredes eram pintadas de camurça, com várias prateleiras aéreas, cheias de rolos de tecidos das mais diversas cores e estampas. Havia um longo balcão de madeira marrom escura, com detalhes em chapa de metal prateado. Do lado oposto ao balcão, havia um longo sofá preto. E, no fundo da loja, três espelhos grandes e longos estavam alinhados em frente a quatro banquinhos de madeira.

- Oh, bom dia meu bem. Seja bem-vindo a Novilho de Ouro. Sou a Sra. Moore, no que posso ajudá-lo?

Nowak virou-se para encarar a senhora, surpreendendo-se um pouco ao vê-la. A bruxa diante dele era alta, com o corpo perfeitamente esculpido em curvas, que eram realçadas por vestes azuis. Seus cabelos eram loiros arruivados, presos em um coque trançado muito complexo. Os olhos eram grandes e perolados, enquanto um sorriso encantador era desenhado em seus lábios. Uma mulher verdadeiramente bonita, constatou.

- Bom dia, senhora. Eu preciso de um guarda-roupa novo. Desde roupas íntimas até mesmo trajes a rigor.

Sra. Moore olhou de cima a baixo, parecendo concordar que ele precisava de um guarda-roupa novo.

- Algum modelo que lhe agrada mais, meu bem?

- Eu gostei muito dos modelos que estão expostos na vitrine. São elegantes e exóticos, mas sem ser extravagantes e exagerados.

No instante em que falou aquilo, um sorriso de puro orgulho surgiu no rosto da mulher.

- São modelos exclusivos, de minha criação. Tenho certeza de que posso criar um roupeiro completo, no entanto, não sairá barato.

- O valor não importa, apenas faça.

O rosto da mulher se iluminou ainda mais. Em questão de instantes, ela já havia arrastado Nowak para frente dos espelhos, começando a tirar medidas e fazendo testes de compatibilidade de cores. Foram duas horas e 400 galeões, até que Nowak finalmente saiu da loja com várias dúzias de sacolas encolhidas no bolso de suas novas vestes. Sim, ele não iria mais andar pelo Beco como se fosse um mendigo. Depois de ter escolhido e pago todas as roupas, ele havia decidido já sair usando uma delas.

A veste que agora usava era de seda em um tom verde-escuro. A parte superior lembrava uma camisa chinesa, com um bordado em pérola de um Meteoro Chinês enrolado em seu corpo. A parte inferior da veste também lembrava as calças chinesas, porém sem qualquer bordado. Por fim, sobre seus ombros, estava uma capa azul escura de renda, que lembrava o haori - uma peça usada sobre o quimono. Cada peça possuía um feitiço climatizador, que fazia com que ele não ficasse nem com frio e nem com calor.

Feliz com suas novas aquisições, Nowak continuou andando por aquela rua, não demorando a encontrar um novo ponto de parada. O instituto de beleza mágica 'Tesoura&Escova' logo atraiu sua atenção. Viu quando um homem baixinho e careca saindo de dentro da 'Tesoura&Escova', sacando a varinha e fazendo com que várias flores trepadeiras surgissem na fachada, para então voltar para dentro.

Nowak pegou uma de suas longas mechas cor-de-sangue de seu cabelo e analisou-a. Não que não tivesse gostado da cor, ou do fato de que eram lisos. Na verdade, qualquer cabelo era melhor ao que tinha antes. Porém, ele duvidava que poderia ficar confortável com o comprimento. Seria horrível se mover e duelar com aquele tamanho. Dessa forma, ele não pensou duas vezes, antes de adentrar a 'Tesoura&Escova'.

Ele saiu quase uma hora depois, deixando quinze galeões para trás e com os cabelos em um corte muito melhor. Ainda eram longos, atingindo o meio de suas costas, mas muito mais leves e bem arrumados. O dono do instituto, Sr. Willians, havia feito um trabalho maravilhoso, cortando seu cabelo de forma repicada e aplicando feitiços que realçava o brilho e a macies, assim como os impedia de ficarem embaraçados por trinta dias. Nowak também havia ganhado uma franja em diagonal. A franja foi mais para deixar um charme a mais em seu novo penteado, do que por qualquer outra coisa, já que a cicatriz - que revelava que ele, em algum momento em sua vida, havia sido conhecido como Harry Potter -, havia desaparecido junto com todo o resto de sua antiga aparência.

Muito mais confiante com suas roupas e penteado novo, Nowak continuou seu passeio pela rua. Observando vitrines e comprando coisas que lhe agradavam e outras que ele pensava ser necessárias. Sua maior descoberta - ao menos era assim que ele via - eram duas lojas específicas: 'Templo de Minerva', uma livraria que deveria ter cem vezes mais livros do que a Floreio e Borrões e Hogwarts juntos; e 'Sonho de Icarus', uma loja de artigos esportivos. Ele ficou um pouco surpreso ao descobrir que Quadribol não era o único esporte no mundo bruxo, ele era apenas o mais famoso e 'seguro' dos esportes. Em outros países havia dezenas de outros, mais perigosos e menos famosos, porém, ainda assim pareciam incrivelmente interessantes.

Ele nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de registrar a quantidade de galeões que havia deixado nas duas lojas, apenas a ansiedade para aproveitar o que havia comprado. Dúzias e mais dúzias de livros, alguns que seriam capazes de responder perguntas as quais ele sempre quis uma resposta, outros que lhe dariam o conhecimento que ele precisava para ser um Senhor. Já da 'Sonho de Icarus', ele comprou - além de uma nova vassoura -, vários outros itens para os mais variados tipos de esportes e livros que explicavam sobre cada esporte.

Após essas pequenas compras necessárias/desnecessárias, Nowak decidiu que já era hora de ir para a rua principal. Ele ainda precisava descobrir porque a varinha de azevinho não estava mais funcionando, e como não havia encontrado nenhuma outra loja de varinhas naquela rua, não tinha muita escolha a não ser ir até o fabricante de varinhas da rua principal. Contudo, ele se fez prometer que reservaria um tempo em seus dias futuros, para retornar aquela rua e explorá-la um pouco mais e, talvez, até mesmo se aventurar nas ruas restantes.

Assim que chegou na rua principal, ele a encontrou exatamente como das outras vezes. Cheia de bruxos e bruxas com roupas berrantes e chapéus espalhafatosos. As lojas abertas e com comerciantes gritando suas promoções. Era um pouco difícil se locomover no meio de toda aquela multidão, o que fez com que demorasse mais do que o necessário para chegar ao Olivaras.

A loja continuava exatamente a mesma desde a visita que havia feito em seu primeiro ano. Estreita e feia, no entanto, aos seus olhos - após ver tantas lojas bonitas e bem cuidadas, - Olivaras parecia ainda pior. Será que era muito difícil para o Sr. Olivaras usar algum feitiço para deixar a loja mais apresentável? Julgando pela aparência da loja... a resposta era sim.

Deixando de lado seus pensamentos quanto a falta de cuidado com a aparência da loja, Nowak entrou na pequena e suja loja. Assim como do exterior, nada havia mudado no interior. A única cadeira de madeira empoeirada, as paredes cobertas por dezenas de caixinhas... nada havia mudado. Sua análise do lugar terminou rapidamente, quando escutou o som de passos vindo do fundo da loja. Instantes depois, o mesmo homem velho de olhos azuis brilhantes, que o havia atendido há quase quatro anos.

Nowak se surpreendeu um pouco com a expressão assustada e fascinada com que o homem o encarou. No entanto, mais surpreendente foi a atitude seguinte de Olivaras. O fabricante de varinhas caiu de joelhos, em uma reverência e submissão total, quase como se estivesse diante de um ser superior.

- Oh, meu senhor, que honra tê-lo em minha humilde loja. No que eu posso lhe ser útil? - indagou solene, sem se atrever a erguer a cabeça.

Nowak arqueou uma sobrancelha, antes de tirar a varinha de azevinho de seu bolso.

- Essa varinha não está mais respondendo a mim. - explicou, estendendo a varinha na direção de Olivaras.

Olivaras se levantou e pegou a varinha, seus olhos dobraram de tamanho ao reconhecê-la.

- Azevinho e pena da cauda de uma fênix... 28 centímetros, boa e maleável... essa varinha foi vendida para Harry Potter... - murmurou o bruxo, erguendo os olhos em choque para o jovem bruxo a sua frente. - Isso é impossível.

- Não, não é impossível. Fui enganado sobre minha origem e existência. Os duendes creem que fui preso sob um complexo feitiço de glamour que, de algum modo, se desgastou na noite passada. Quando o glamour terminou, a varinha parou de responder a mim.

Olivaras assentiu, voltando a analisar a varinha com cuidado. Pacientemente, Nowak esperou que ele terminasse sua análise. Estava feliz ao ver que o fabricante não havia feito qualquer comentário, ou simplesmente saído gritando sobre ele ser, anteriormente, Harry Potter. Levou alguns minutos, até que Olivaras terminasse de verificar a varinha, antes de olhar para Nowak.

- Não há nada de errado com a varinha em si, meu senhor.

- Se não há nada de errado, então porque ela não responde mais a mim?

- Porque está varinha deveria pertencer a Harry Potter e você, meu senhor, não é Harry Potter. A varinha irmã da do Lorde das Trevas deveria pertencer ao bruxo marcado por Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado.

Nowak compreendeu. Enquanto o glamour estava fazendo efeito sobre ele, mudando até mesmo sua magia, a varinha havia sido 'enganada' e pensado que ele era Harry Potter. No momento em que o glamour se desfez, a varinha percebeu que ele não era Harry Potter e, por tanto, não responderia mais ele.

- Nesse caso, comprarei uma varinha nova. - decidiu calmamente.

- Certamente, meu senhor. Creio que uma varinha padrão não será adequada... hm... se eu não me engano, eu guardei algumas invenções minhas com Gregorovitch aqui em algum lugar.

Olivaras correu em direção ao fundo da loja, indo procurar pelas varinhas. Nowak não precisou esperar mais do que cinco minutos, até que Olivaras retornou segurando várias caixas de varinha. Ele colocou as caixas sobre o balcão, para então pegar um delas abrindo-a e tirando uma varinha de madeira marrom clara e estendendo-a na direção de Nowak.

- Cerejeira japonesa. 27 centímetros, com núcleo de escamas de um Meteoro Chinês. Maleável, muito boa para necromancia.

Nowak olhou para a varinha atentamente, antes de finalmente pegá-la. Um segundo após pegá-la, Olivaras a tirou de sua mão. Era quase um déjà vu de sua primeira visita aquela loja, pois logo em seguida, o fabricante lhe ofereceu a segunda varinha.

- Carvalho. 31 centímetros, com núcleo de lascas de chifre de unicórnio. Um pouco rígida.

Mais uma vez ele a pegou e outra vez Olivaras a tirou de sua mão. O idoso saiu resmungando em direção ao balcão, remexendo as caixas restantes, antes que ele congelou com uma em suas mãos. Nowak observou em silêncio, enquanto os olhos azuis brilhantes encaravam com medo e devoção a caixa.

- Em minha juventude, estudei sobre as mais diferentes varinhas e, como um sonhador, junto com Gregorovitch, arrisquei em fazer varinhas que fugiam de seu padrão. Usamos madeiras que ninguém usava... núcleos que nunca eram escolhidos... juntos, criamos centenas de varinhas que nunca encontraram um mestre adequado.

- Por que está me dizendo isso, Sr. Olivaras? - indagou curioso, enquanto via o senhor de idade abrir a caixa com cuidado, retirando uma longa varinha de madeira marrom clara.

- Está, meu senhor... foi a última varinha que fiz com Gregorovitch... uma varinha que sempre acreditei que jamais encontraria um mestre. - falou, quase em um sussurro, estendendo-a na direção de Nowak.

Os olhos verdes fixaram-se na varinha, antes de tomá-la entre seus dedos. A sensação que percorreu seu corpo foi muito mais intensa, do que a que sentira no dia em que comprou a de azevinho. Uma onda de poder percorreu seu corpo, indo até seu núcleo mágico e se expandindo por seu interior. Um ofego escapou de seus lábios, enquanto seu olhar se desviava para Olivaras, que parecia ter ficado congelado no mesmo lugar. Foram longos segundos, até que o fabricante finalmente se recuperou e caiu de joelhos, curvando-se totalmente diante do jovem bruxo.

- Meu senhor, não resta qualquer dúvida sobre tua identidade e poder... - sussurrou, quase que em adoração.

- Explique-se.

- Está varinha, meu senhor... sua madeira é de baobá. Uma árvore que nenhum fabricante ousa usar, pois ela carrega grande poder e responsabilidade. Está diretamente ligada ao karma familiar e a responsabilidade com seu sangue. Seu núcleo é uma perigosa mistura de três elementos: sangue de Rabo-Córneo Húngaro, lágrimas de fênix e veneno de basilisco.

Os olhos de Nowak foram tomado por um brilho de fascínio. Ele não precisava que Olivaras explicasse o significado dos ingredientes, pois ele era mais do que claro.

ღღღ

Nowak aterrissou de mal jeito sobre o piso de obsidiana negra, quase indo de encontro com o chão, para então ser seguido pelas dezenas de sacolas de compras. Era oficial, havia um meio de transporte bruxo muito pior do que pó de Flu e Nôitebus.

Foram necessários alguns instantes, até que ele fosse capaz de se manter em pé, sem o risco de cair. Quando finalmente conseguiu, Nowak ergueu os olhos para encarar aquela que seria sua casa a partir daquele momento, apenas para sentir seus olhos quase saltarem de seu rosto.

O hall de entrada da Mansão Munjane era de tirar o fôlego. Seu tamanho deveria ser quase que o dobro do hall de Hogwarts e milhões de vezes mais majestoso. O chão era todo feito de obsidiana preta, as paredes eram de sodalita. Havia duas grandes janelas em arco de cada lado do hall, que permitiam que a luz do sol quente e acolhedor adentrasse e preenchesse o lugar. Atrás de onde estava, havia uma grande porta de madeira escura, com vários entalhes em formato de rosas, provavelmente, ela deveria levar para o lado de fora da mansão. Já a sua frente, havia uma proeminente escadaria, cujos degraus eram feitos de granada e o corrimão parecia ser feito semelhante a ouro branco, mas parecia ser algo muito mais refinado.

Havia duas portas, uma em cada lateral da escada, enquanto no topo da escada havia sete portas, todas de madeira escura e com entalhes diferentes. O teto do hall não era branco, ou sem qualquer decoração. Ele era inteiramente decorado com uma pintura de rosas azuis e unicórnios negros com chifres vermelhos. Em seu centro, havia um grande lustre feito de ouro e cristal.

O som inconfundível de um 'pop', fez com que Nowak interrompesse sua inspeção do lugar. Olhando para trás, ele viu três pequenos elfos. Dois eram da mesma altura que Dobby, enquanto o terceiro era um pouco menor. E, diferente do elfo libertado, aqueles pareciam incrivelmente jovens e cheios de vigor. A única coisa que realmente poderia diferenciá-los, era a cor dos olhos. Um tinha os olhos pretos, outro castanho e, o mais baixo, tinha olhos dourados.

- Bem-vindo a casa, jovem mestre Nowak. - falaram os três elfos ao mesmo tempo, curvando-se em direção ao bruxo.

- Nomes? - perguntou calmo, analisando os três. Pessoalmente, ele esperava não estar lidando com nenhum 'Dobby' no futuro.

- Eu ser Lymph, meu senhor. - respondeu o menor dos três, revelando ter uma voz mais aguda do que Nowak se lembrava. Uma fêmea elfo doméstico talvez? - Eles ser Brick e Umbra. - respondeu apontando para os elfos de olhos castanhos e pretos, respectivamente.

- Acredito que vocês tenham limpado toda a mansão, como lhes foi ordenado previamente.

Não era uma pergunta.

- Sim meu senhor. - responderam juntos, fazendo outra reverência.

- Ótimo. Umbra, você vai me guiar pela mansão e me mostrar os cômodos. Brick, leve minhas compras e arrume-as no quarto principal, onde dormirei. Lymph, você vai preparar uma refeição para mim.

Não foi preciso falar uma segunda vez. Brick desapareceu em um 'pop', junto com as várias sacolas. Lymph também não demorou a desaparecer, para cumprir a tarefa que havia sido lhe dada. E, por último, Umbra começou a guiá-lo pela mansão.

ღღღ

Nowak estava profundamente feliz que ele havia mandado Umbra lhe guiar pela mansão. Seus antepassados certamente não gostavam de lugares pequenos e humildes, sendo que até mesmo os lugares mais simples eram, pelo menos, duas vezes maiores do que o comum e mil vezes mais luxuosos.

No final, ele havia descoberto que a Mansão Manjune possuía: 193 quartos, sendo que 20 deles eram suítes e o que Nowak usaria era grande o bastante para caber toda a casa dos Dursley dentro, incluindo o jardim e o quintal; uma biblioteca abrigando mais livros do que se poderia contar e quatro vezes maior do que a biblioteca de Hogwarts; três salões de baile - com diferentes tamanhos e decorações, conforme a 'importância do evento -; sete salas de jantar, com diferentes tamanhos e vistas, - Nowak havia ordenado servir todas as refeições em uma que era menor e fazia vista para um imenso jardim de rosas -; os jardins eram 12 no total, todos com diferentes formatos e decorações; e havia um estábulo pronto para a criação dos mais diversos tipos de animais; dois escritórios e uma piscina coberta.

O último destino do tour pela mansão, foi algo que fez com que Nowak quase chorasse. O Hall dos Ancestrais. Um imenso salão com dezenas de retratos dos antigos membros da família Romanov. Nowak ficou congelado, encarando os retratos de seus ancestrais. O silêncio foi quebrado, quando o retrato de um homem, de cabelos vermelhos escuros que parecia ter por volta dos cinquenta anos, falou:

- Quem é você, meu rapaz?

Demorou alguns segundos, até que Nowak conseguiu responder.

- Sou Nowak Leongard Romanov.

Um choque percorreu a face de cada retrato, até que o retrato de uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos cor-de-sangue e olhos azuis-escuros começou a soluçar e chorar em sua moldura. O retrato de um homem jovem, com cabelos em um tom mais claro de vermelho e olhos verdes - verdes como os de Nowak -, que estava ao lado do retrato da mulher, sorriu cheio de felicidade e carinho.

- Meu menininho... é você mesmo, meu pequeno príncipe? - sussurrou ela, em meio as lágrimas.

- Latasha, ele não é mais um bebê. Veja... nosso garoto já está um belo de um rapaz. - falou o retrato ao lado, atravessando a moldura e indo para o retrato de Latasha, abraçando a mulher.

Nowak não precisava perguntar. Ele sabia. Aqueles dois eram seus verdadeiros pais. Latasha e Marko. O homem mais velho, provavelmente, deveria ser seu avô Alexei e, o retrato de uma linda senhora que era muito parecia com ele, deveria ser sua avó Anastásia.

Nowak queria chorar. Ele queria que fosse possível ir para dentro do retrato e abraçá-los. Aquela era a família que havia lhe sido negada... a família que alguém havia lhe tirado. E, fosse quem fosse, o culpado pagaria muito caro.

- O que aconteceu... com nossa família? - perguntou, olhando em suplicado para os retratos. Ele precisava saber da verdade, não importando o que ela fosse.

O retrato de seu avô suspirou, parecendo incrivelmente cansado.

- Nowak, você sabe o que os fracos mais almejam, não importando o seu preço? - perguntou Alexei, olhando com carinho para o neto.

Sim, ele sabia. Fracos sempre desejavam o poder. Pettigrew havia desejado o poder que Voldemort tinha, por isso não se importou com o preço... sacrificar seus amigos.

- Fracos desejam o poder que nunca tiveram.

Alexei deu um pequeno sorriso com a resposta.

- Isso mesmo. Nenhuma família é mais antiga, nobre, poderosa e pura do que a família Romanov. Mesmo se você tem uma relação distante com nossa família, o mundo o considerará um rei. Foi isso que atraiu os fracos e, quando nossa família os rejeitou, isso os enfureceu.

- Rejeitou? - indagou confuso.

- Rejeitar é um termo, querido. Quando uma poderosa família permite que um bruxo, bruxa, ou criatura de outra família ou clã se una a eles, usamos o termo 'abraçar'. Isso eleva todo o status da família de origem do novo membro, lhes concedendo muitos benefícios. Contudo, se esse bruxo, bruxa ou criatura se revela inadequado e a família não aceita que ele se una com qualquer um de seus membros, ele é se torna um 'rejeitado'. Isso destrói todo o status da família, fazendo com que seu nome caísse na lama e todo seu poder político desaparecesse. - Explicou Latasha.

- A maior ambição de todos, era se casar com um membro da família Romanov. Mesmo que esse membro fosse o mais distante, ainda assim os benefícios da união seriam gigantescos. Contudo, o motivo de sermos tão puros e poderosos, é porque nós nunca aceitamos a entrada de ninguém que fosse menos do que incrivelmente poderoso. Não só o poder mágico, mas o poder política, do sangue e da inteligência também eram levados em conta. - Explicou Alexei, parecendo estar preso em algum tipo de memória. - Por isso sempre fomos poderosos e com muitas diferentes linhagens de criaturas. Os fracos começaram a se irritar, com o fato de sempre serem rejeitados. Alguns pertenciam a famílias de puros-sangues, mas não eram poderosos ou inteligentes, contudo, eles eram cegos... eles pensavam que apenas o fato de serem puros-sangues já era um 'ingresso' para a nossa família.

Nowak tentou, mas não conseguiu deixar de rir desdenhoso. A burrice dos fracos era realmente primorosa.

- Então, a fúria deles chegou ao auge. Pequenos grupos começaram a atacar membros distantes de nossa família. Até aquele momento ninguém havia se atrevido nos atacar, então estávamos despreparados, mas não indefesos. Pequenas guerras começaram, mas é impossível derrotar um Romanov, mesmo que seja um membro distante, com ataques aleatórios. Foi então que aquilo aconteceu.

Os olhos de Nowak se estreitaram.

- Aquilo?

- Um grupo de fracos, muito maior do que os demais, e liderado por um bruxo que era realmente poderoso. Eles eram fracos, mas estavam em um número assustadoramente grande, e aquele bruxo era dotado de um poder que rivalizava com o nosso. Depois de tantos pequenos ataques, nós já estávamos preparados. Tínhamos um plano, caso algo assim acontecesse. No momento em que eles adentraram nossas portas, Natasha e eu fomos enviados para nossa propriedade no Hawaii, longe de todos. Foi então que toda a família foi morta, sendo que a única exceção era Natasha e eu. Concordamos que deveríamos ficar em silêncio, até que fosse seguro para retornamos a luz da sociedade.

Um silêncio se instalou. Nowak sabia que era naquele ponto que as coisas, que havia feito com que ele vivesse um destino que não era seu, haviam acontecido.

- O que houve depois, vovô?

- Vivemos por vários anos em silêncio. Não foi uma coisa realmente ruim, mas era frustrante. Os Romanov sempre foram uma família poderosa, então, de repente, fomos obrigados a viver na sombra da sociedade. Então, seus pais nasceram... as coisas ficaram mais fáceis. Crianças sempre são uma boa distração. - Nesse momento ele deu uma risada, como se estivesse se lembrando de alguma coisa realmente agradável. - Foi quando soubemos de um bruxo... um bruxo realmente poderoso, que estava fazendo uma revolução. Ele defendia a importância da pureza de sangue, o poder da magia ancestral...

- Voldemort. Ele era o bruxo, não é mesmo? - indagou calmo.

Alexei sorriu e assentiu.

- Sim. Sabíamos que ele finalmente traria a glória ao nosso mundo, como ele havia sido tantos anos atrás. Foi por isso que decidimos apoiar sua luta... no entanto, dois meses antes de conseguirmos falar com ele, o mesmo bruxo que havia causado nossa queda do passado, nos encontrou. Latasha estava grávida de cinco meses.

Nowak sentiu um nó surgir em sua garganta. Seus olhos se desviaram para o retrato, onde sua mãe e seu pai ainda permaneciam abraçados. Ambos lhe deram um sorriso triste, como se isso fosse uma tentativa de confortá-lo.

- Ele não estava sozinho, havia mais de vinte fracos com ele. Natasha e eu lutamos, para darmos chance de sua mãe e seu pai fugirem. O mais importante era garantir que Latasha conseguiria fugir com você. Éramos mais fortes, obviamente, mas eles estavam em maior número e, enquanto nos livrávamos dos fracos, aquele bruxo se aproveitou e atacou Marko e Latasha. Foi quando Marko foi atingido por uma maldição... Latasha parou de correr quando isso aconteceu, foi apenas por um segundo, mas foi o bastante.

Nowak olhou novamente para seus pais. Eles pareciam estar tristes e suas expressões era a de culpados.

- Ele não me matou. O que ele fez foi me sequestrar. - Revelou Latasha, com um olhar dolorido. - Fiquei presa em algum tipo câmara, usando algemas que bloqueavam a minha magia, até dar a luz a você. Apenas um elfo aparecia na câmara, para me deixar um pouco de comida e água. Não muito, apenas o suficiente para me manter viva. Quando entrei em trabalho de parto, o elfo me ajudou... então, você nasceu e... e eu nem mesmo pude te segurar...

Nesse momento o retrato de Latasha já estava em prantos.

- Aquele monstro apareceu e te levou... depois disso, o elfo parou de aparecer com minha comida e não demorou muito... acho que não resisti mais do do que dois ou três dias...

Nowak desviou o olhar. Ele simplesmente não podia encarar o retrato de sua mãe. A raiva já estava explodindo em suas veias e ele temia ter uma crise de magia acidental, devido a quantidade de emoções fortes que estava sentindo. Se antes ele desejava a vingança, agora ele desejava a destruição desse maldito, que havia ousado causar tal sofrimento a sua família.

- Quem...? Vocês não sabem o nome dele? - Perguntou, ainda sem conseguir encarar os retratos de seus ancestrais.

- Não. Os fracos que o seguiam não diziam seu nome. Eles apenas o chamavam de Blanc Espoir, que em francês, significa esperança branca. Provavelmente, eles pensavam que ele seria capaz de torná-los fortes.

Nowak concordou em silêncio. Aquele nome estaria gravado em sua mente. Era a única pista que tinha, mas seria o suficiente para que ele encontrasse o culpado e, lhe causasse um sofrimento muito maior do que ele havia causado a sua família.

- Nowak, olhe para mim, meu neto. - Mandou Alexei, encarando seu herdeiro.

Demorou um pouco, mas o menor obedeceu, encarando o retrato de seu avô.

- No passado, os Romanov foram uma família poderosa e numerosa. Está na hora de voltarmos a ser isso. E é seu dever reerguer nosso nome. Talvez seja demais para você, que ainda é uma criança, mas é seu dever para com seu próprio sangue.

- Eu vou, vovô. Os Romanov voltaram a ser o que eram no passado e nossos inimigos pagaram pelo que nos fizeram. - afirmou, sem se deixar abalar nem mesmo por um momento.

Havia apenas certeza em sua voz. Ele, definitivamente, faria aquilo. Reergueria sua família e traria a destruição e o desespero aos inimigos de seu nome.

Latasha e Marko sorriram ao ver a determinação nos olhos do filho. Eles haviam escolhido bem o nome de seu menino. Seus inimigos saberiam temê-lo mais do que tudo.

Nowak, em russo, O Destruidor.


End file.
